Clover
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Bocah berambut merah itu berlari. Ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan apa yang dicari. Ia pun bergegas menuju ke tempat dimana bocah berambut biru muda itu menunggu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Ia saat melihat keadaan anak itu. "Aku sudah menemukannya loh, Tet...su...ya...". Chibi!AkaKuro. Dedicated for AkaKuro Week 2015 DAY #4


**Clover**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Clover © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, Chibi!AkaKuro, (insyaallah) fictogemino.**

**A/N: terinspirasi dari manga **_**Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu**_** (c) It's owner (saya lupa nama pengarangnya orz orz. /dijitak/). Err sebenarnya saya baru baca chapter satu aja sih /pose/ . Semoga fictogemino ini berhasil… oke langsung aja~**

**Happy Reading...**

CLOVER

.

_"Even if we're pointed towards different places,our roots are the same, connected."_

_-Clover (The Sketchbook)_

.

"_Aku sudah menemukannya loh, Tet...su...ya..."_ lirihnya.

Dedaunan itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Ia mencoba menyelipkan dedaunan yang dibawanya ke genggaman tangan anak itu.

Dipegangnya tangan anak yang dipanggilnya Tetsuya itu. Dingin...tidak, jauh lebih dingin dari tangan yang biasa digenggamnya.

Dipanggilnya nama Tetsuya, tidak ada jawaban. Digoncangkan tubuh Tetsuya, surai _baby blue_ itu tetap tak bergeming. Pandangannya terantuk ke bawah. Kedua kelopak matanya terlihat mengatup. Suara napasnya tak terdengar.

Ia baru saja kembali. Tangannya kotor dan basah. _Sweater_ hangatnya pun demikian. Rambutnya yang merah menyala sudah terlihat acak-acakan.

Sudah dua jam Seijuurou mencari tumbuhan itu. Ternyata mencarinya tidak semudah apa yang dibayangkannya. Tanaman itu benar-benar langka. Tak mau menyerah, Ia terus saja melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menelusuri setiap genangan air di tempat itu.

.

Karena Ia mendengarkan ucapan penuh pengharapan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

_"Akashi-kun tahu tidak...? Katanya semanggi berdaun empat itu pertanda keberuntungan loh~!"_

Sebab itulah Ia membawa bocah beriris _aquamarine_ itu.

Ia tahu betul bahwa Tetsuya sangat menggemari daun yang menyerupai rerumputan itu.

.

_"Ti-tidak apa Seijuurou-kun, Aku masih sanggup. Walaupun Sei-kun tidak menemukannya, pa-paling tidak Aku bisa melihat tumbuhan itu secara langsung"_, serunya.

Ia hampir saja menyerah untuk mencari tanaman berhelai daun genap itu. Ia khawatir kondisi Tetsuya semakin memburuk. _"Kita kembali saja ya, Tetsuya...?_" bujuknya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Ia saat mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Tidak mudah melarikan Tetsuya dari ruangan serba putih itu. Ia harus menunggu waktu malam. Ia bahkan harus menunggu saat hujan. Dan lagi, Seijuurou-pun harus menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya, agar sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

.

_"Aku berjanji! Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membawa Tetsuya ke suatu tempat yang penuh dengan semanggi. Lalu, aku akan mencarikan semanggi yang daunnya berhelai empat. Setelah itu akan kuberikan kepada Tetsuya!",_ janji anak bernama Seijuurou itu. Tetsuya sempat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari anak bermanik _ruby_ itu, sebelum akhirnya Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

_"Helai pertama melambangkan pemilik Four Leaf Clover akan merasakan keindahan dari sebuah kisah cinta yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya, baik itu cinta antara dia dan kekasihnya, sahabat, keluarga, maupun terhadap dirinya sendir. Helai kedua melambangkan pemilik Four Leaf Clover yang dipercaya akan selalu di berkati kesehatan dan umur yang panjang. Helai ketiga melambangkan pemilik Four Leaf Clover akan diberkati pengalaman kemenangan dan kejayaan dalam hidupnya. Dan helai keempat melambangkan kekayaan yang melimpah dari pemilik Four Leaf Clover itu"._

.

Tetsuya menutup buku berjudul CLOVER itu. Seijuurou yang sedari tadi asyik membenahi bunga di sebelah tempat tidur milik temannya kini mulai menaruh perhatian kepadanya. _"Sudah selesai membaca buku itu?",_ tanya si merah delima itu. Tetsuya mengangguk.

_"Suatu hari nanti... aku ingin melihat secara langsung tanaman semanggi berhelai daun empat!",_ seru anak berkeping _azure_ itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

_"I wish these leaves will last forever, even if the seasons change"_

_-Clover (The Sketchbook)_

-END-

**Silahkan membaca ulang fanfiksi ini dari paragraf terakhir agar lebih memahami isi cerita.**

**A/N 2: etto... ini termasuk fictogemino ga ya? Saya khawatir ini fail /gelindingan/. Err jujur ya, ini fanfic saya buat pas sedang MID fisika. Iya, sambil nunggu waktu habis alias bel pulang saya pake kertas oret-oretan buat nulis: """"D /merasa hina/. Bagaimana menurut minna-san? Kritik dan saran akan sangat dihargai:)**

**HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK DAY #4 ~!**

**Danke,**

**Arisu**


End file.
